Club Penguin Fan Universe:Court House/Boggards23 vs UMA Haters
Boggards23's View UMA is being discriminated against! I happen to be a member of UMA and I am deeply offended by this segregation. #UMA is evil? Where did you guys come up with those lies? #The COC says "We are not here to make people feel bad". #I literally just learned of this wiki, only five minutes later to be discriminated against. #Mafia being evil is a sterotype. Is this the sterotype wiki? #Give me proof UMA are evil, and I shall secumb to the discrimination. What's in a Namesake? I am not going to fight this case. The COC has won. It is a battle I can not win. The following can not overturn a completed case, but I would like to point out the namesake. Now, I was actually planning to run a clean parody of the Mafia as part of the Hacker's Underground (if I parodied the Nazis I could parody anything), but here's the real thing. The CP army may not'' be evil, but by golly the real thing is. The CP army has nothing to do with this, but I would like to point out UMA's namesake. Underground Mafia Army. Wikipedia:Mafia Section: Heroin. "When heroin refineries operated by the Corsican Mafia in Marseilles were shut down by French authorities, morphine traffickers looked to Sicily. Starting in 1975, Cosa Nostra set up heroin refineries across the island.53 As well as refining heroin, Cosa Nostra also sought to ''control its distribution. Sicilian mafiosi moved to America to personally control distribution networks there, often at the expense of their American counterparts. Heroin addiction in Europe and North America surged, and seizures by police increased dramatically. By 1982, the Sicilian Mafia controlled about 80% of the heroin trade in the north-eastern United States.54 Through the heroin trade, Cosa Nostra became wealthier and more powerful than ever. Heroin? I don't want to tell folks what that is, but it's a drug. A deadly, lethal, illegal, and highly addictive drug injected with needles bigger than my Color Turtle (on the CPW). Mafia: Wikipedia:Ciaculli massacre The Ciaculli massacre on 30 June 1963 was caused by a car bomb that exploded in Ciaculli, an outlying suburb of Palermo, killing seven police and military officers sent to defuse it after an anonymous phone call. The bomb was intended for Salvatore "Ciaschiteddu" Greco, head of the Sicilian Mafia Commission and the boss of the Ciaculli Mafia family. Mafia boss Pietro Torretta was considered to be the man behind the bomb attack. The Ciaculli massacre is the culmination point of a bloody '''Mafia' war'' between rival clans in Palermo in the early 1960s – now known as the First Mafia War, a second started in the early 1980s – for the control of the profitable opportunities brought about by rapid urban growth and the illicit heroin trade to North America.12 The ferocity of the struggle was unprecedented, reaping 68 victims from 1961 to 1963. Now, planned parody aside, why? Why would you join a Mafia namesake? Obviously, you are '''''not the Mafia, nor are you evil but you carry its namesake. That is all. Comments *In our defense, I'm sure no one knew of UMA!! I didn't! [:-)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 23:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *Boggards, I completely agree with you. No one should feel hated/discriminated. This happened with ACP, as well. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!]] 23:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *I'm with triskelle on this we don't want discrimination of UMA! -- Tails6000 23:28, 13 March 2009 (UTC) * I'm getting tired of this... we scrap UMA and replace it with something good. For the first and probably last time... drat you, TurtleShroom! You should have told us!!! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 00:30, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Verdict We have made up another new army: the Society of Tampering Illeist N00b Crazies (STINC). I know, I know, it may not be the best name for another evil army, but hey! It's the best I came up with. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 00:53, 14 March 2009 (UTC) WAIT A SEC Hey. I know an evil army that everybody hates. RPF. Rebel Penguin Federation. Part of UMA, rebelled, cuss alot, are sick, etc. They fit in perfectly for bad guys! Eh? Eh? Here's their site WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE BEYOND LINK www.rpfrulers.wordpress.com I wouldn't go there unless you wanted to see how bad they are. Austin8310~Talk to me! For sheep's sake that would start another dispute! We have to use fake armies. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 19:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Court House